narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tayuya
| english = }} Introduction is the kunoichi of Orochimaru's Sound Four. She is foul-mouthed (a fact for which Jirobo berates her) and ill tempered, but very powerful. Her main (and only) weapon is her flute. With it, she can summon three powerful demons(also known as the Doki) and control them to fight for her. Tayuya is very intelligent and can think of excellent strategies and battle tactics. Part in Story Konoha Invasion Arc Tayuya had a small role during the Konoha Invasion. Only having a little introduction, only stating that the Sound Four were sweaty, and it was nasty. Tayuya was only seen with the rest of the Sound Four forming a special barrier, keeping the Third Hokage from escaping. Once Orochimaru lost the use of his arms, Tayuya along with the other members of the Sound Four helped Orochimaru with his escape. Tayuya and Kidomaru were the only ones who didn't physically help Orochimaru get away. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Tayuya was the only one who didn't convince Sasuke that he stood no chance against them. Tayuya convinces Sasuke to come with them asking Sasuke if he had goals in his life, like killing Itachi Uchiha. When Tayuya lost the Barrel that Sasuke was in, she chased after them only to find Kimimaro. Kimimaro appears behind her telling her that he didn't kill her because he wanted her to hold Naruto and Shikamaru comparing them to "trash". Tayuya was fooled into letting Naruto getting past her, only to be almost caught by Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Technique. Her main weapon is her flute, and with it she can summon her Doki. Tayuya is very intelligent and can think of excellent strategies. This was prominent enough for Shikamaru to recognize her as the closest thing yet of all his past opponents to his equal in making strategies. According to Shikamaru, she would probably also "be very good in shogi (Japanese chess)". Shikamaru also says that if he played chess against her it would be like playing without a rook or bishop. She can also perform genjutsu what she called Demonic Flute: Dream Sound Chain. Her preference for sound-based, long-range combat with her flute makes her vulnerable at close-range combat. When in Level 2 cursed seal form, her hair grows longer, her skin turns dark brown, and she grows several horns on her head. She also gains immense strength, which allows her to overcome even Shikamaru's various shadow jutsu. She was almost successful at defeating Shikamaru Nara, but Temari comes to his aid. Temari kills Tayuya with Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance, uprooting most of the forest and crushing her under a tree. Facts Orochimaru says that Tayuya too vain She is also the only member to ever demonstrate a sense of morality. Right before her battle with Shikamaru, she asks him if he is thinking rationally. "Each time you catch up with us, you must sacrifice one of your teammates in order to keep up with us. Why sacrifice four men to retrieve one, who might not want to come back?". Other In the English version, Tayuya is less foul-mouthed and cares for her friends more. She considers herself and Sakon to be the strongest of the team, and Jirobo to be the weakest. Personality Tayuya is foulmouthed toward the Sound Four especially Jirobo (calls him "fatty") as he criticizes over it. She may be foul mouthed but she is loyal to Orochimaru. She doesn't think much of Shikamaru Nara as a leader, but as a weak useless rat who runs away when she uses her Doki to attack him. Quotes * "Tayuya of the North Gate!" * "I'll play you the melody of death!" * "What as sweet but completely useless gesture!" * "Your mine!" * "Knowing what I am doing isn't the same as knowing how to stop me!" * "No one has survived the sound of my flute." * "Why are you here!?" * "Kimimaro!?" Category:Villains Other Media * Tayuya appears in 4 out of 5 of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series and is playable in 3 out of 5 of the Naruto Ultimate Ninja series. Becoming a playable character in the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 and further on. * Tayuya appears as a playable character in 1 out of 6 of the Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen series as a main character in Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 4. It is still not proven if Tayuya will be seen in the next upcoming Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution game.